Who's your daddy
by Flying Turtle
Summary: One question. Who's your daddy


I am writing this because my friend is sad.

"I no own Shugo Chara"

…

"Do you remember when we were walking home from school and there was this pink headed girl you stopped to talk to" a guy said while sitting in a group with his two friends.

"I do, Ike." A blue head boy said.

"Hey Ikuto wasn't she like an elementary schooler" the third guy said.

"She was. Now I think she is in high school, Taito." Ikuto said.

Ikuto and his friends were all sitting in Ikuto's apartment. They were the same two guys walking with him when he stopped to help Amu find Sue. The always hung out when Ikuto got back from touring the world. Amu came over too but that wasn't something Ikuto's friends knew about.

"Was she like a family friend or something? You seemed to know her pretty well." Ike said.

"She was a friend. We were close" Ikuto said.

"Why did you get all friendly with her like that?" Taito said.

"What do you mean" Ikuto said.

"Well when you told us to head on without you we stayed behind for a bit and you put your hands under her chin and the next thing we know is that you were smiling. We've all went to the same schools together and in every grade you have had girls throwing themselves at you and you don't seem to notice them or give them a second glance. Yet when a little kid comes along you get all friendly with her and smile and everything." Ike said.

Ikuto suddenly found that the coffee table had a very interesting spot on it.

"Oh I get it. You like younger girls." Taito said while smirking.

"What no I don't" Ikuto said.

"We get it. You like that 'who's your daddy' type of girl" Ike said.

"What the hell man." Ikuto said while looking like he was about to kill his friends.

"I bet she is going to visit you later when we leave. No wonder he always has a smile on his face when we come back the next day" Taito said.

"She is 16. I am 21. One word. ILLEGAL" Ikuto said.

"You've always been the one to break the rules." Taito said.

"Like skipping class. Showing up late" Ike said.

Ikuto started to look down at his feet making his friends understand.

"You love her don't you?" Ike said.

"Yes." Ikuto said.

"What's the problem" Taito said.

"Kiddy King" Ikuto said.

"You mean the blonde" Ike asked.

"Yes." Ikuto said.

Ikuto's friends started to laugh causing Ikuto to glare at them.

"Dude. You can tell that's not what so wants. She isn't one of those types that like the sweet and innocent types. I can tell she likes bad boys." Taito said.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto said.

"If you haven't noticed she always had that bright red blush around you and a small pink one around the blonde" Taito said.

"How do you two know" Ikuto said.

"We liked to follow you to see what you did after school. You didn't like to hang out." Ike said.

"So you followed me around town when I was with a 12 year old" Ikuto asked.

"It was more fun than going to Taito's house. He had like 3 girls trying to cling to him all the time" Ike said.

"It's getting late" Taito said.

"Well we about to go. See you tomorrow Ikuto." Ike said.

"Bye guys." Ikuto said.

"And one more thing Ikuto." Taito said.

"What" Ikuto asked.

"When she turns 18 you can get all the 'who's your daddy' out of her" Taito said.

"Get out" Ikuto said trying not to smile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ike said.

When about to go out the door Taito and Ike ran into a certain pink headed girl.

"Oh hello" Amu said.

Taito and Ike snickered and looked down at Amu.

"Just remember this one thing when you get with Ikuto." Ike said.

"And what would that be" Amu said blushing.

"Who's your daddy" Ike said.

Amu smirked and looked at the boys. "And who's to say I don't say that already" Amu said innocently.

The two boys stood mouth opened on Ikuto's doorstep when Amu shut the door. Amu started to giggle when she felt arms go around her waist.

"That was naughty of you Amu-koi" Ikuto said.

"I was only telling the truth though" Amu said.

"Well fine then Amu, Who's you daddy" Ikuto said while nibbling on her neck.

"You can be if we take this somewhere else." Amu said.

"That's what I thought" Ikuto said.

"Come on daddy. Baby wants some fun" Amu said while running to Ikuto's bedroom.'

Definitely have a 'who's you daddy' fetish' Ikuto thought to himself.

…

Hoped you liked it. R&R.


End file.
